Since the introduction of the Colt single action 0.45, the basic configuration and design of the service revolver has not been improved until the Colt semi-automatic pistol in 1911. As a result, large caliber service revolvers and semi-automatic pistols have become uncontrollable to the average shooter and controlled rapid fire is impossible to achieve with adequate accuracy. After considerable research and experimentation, the semi-automatic double action service revolver of the present invention has been devised to provide improved controllability, accuracy and safety.
The improved controllability and accuracy is provided by the revolver of the present invention by employing an axially slidable and rotatable barrel aligned with a lower chamber of a top pivotal swing-out cylinder. By this construction and arrangement, recoil, torque, and upward thrust or chuck is reduced by aligning the barrel with the axis of recoil whereby the line of sight or point of aim is retained for a subsequent shot.
The improved safety is provided by the revolver of the present invention by employing a safety rod to prevent the pivoting of the cylinder to the open position while the hammer is in the cocked position, and a transfer bar is employed between the hammer and firing pin so that the firing pin can only be actuated when the trigger has been pulled all the way back.